


Whispers

by annakas



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud hears the whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Cloud felt the connection the second he saw the three brothers. The uncanny feeling that made his skin crawl and itch in the unmistakable way, but by far the worst was with Kadaj. The whispers were the strongest with him. The faint call he tried to ignore... so faint but there... Sephiroth...

It was the sensual way Kadaj moved, his smooth talk, his eerie smile so reminiscent of his former and now dead rival. The whispers had to lie. Sephiroth was dead, but yet the feeling was there... unmistakably Sephiroth.

He didn't know whether to dread or hope for the return. Cloud felt conflicted. In on hand his former idol was coming back, in other his former idol was coming back.

He wasn't sure if he could defeat Sephiroth again or even if he wanted to.

The urge to let Kadaj transform in to his meant shape was there. To see Sephiroth again. To let the silver haired god do what he wanted. He couldn't but he wanted to. He had to protect Tifa and the orphans.

The whispers were so sweet and urging. To have his lover back again. He remembered how Sephiroth had been before the madness. Magnificent. Unbeatable. Worthy. But no he couldn't let his hearts desire be fulfilled.

Because this was not how his lover would have wanted to be.

So when Kadaj transformed he had already made up his mind, he would fight again and protect the world, despite the urgings his heart had.

It was such a joy and heartache to see Sephiroth alive again. Even more beautiful when he remembered but still as mad too. So Cloud fought with all he had.

When his former lover asked what was most important to him he saw that Sephiroth really did not understand. He truly still was under the spell of Jenova and the alien presence in his mind could not understand love. Love, where he still loved the former general.

By miracle he won. But this time he had an added comfort. Sephiroth was not dead. He knew it and the one winged man's last words were all the proof he needed.

Yes he would not be in memories only. Now Cloud only had to wait. Wait for the reunion and hope the next time things would go better than this time.

They would meet again.

And make new memories for themselves.

He had hope again and that was all that mattered when he whispered the name... Sephiroth

end


End file.
